Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fabrics for shelters, and more particularly to flame resistant insulated fabrics for shelters.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable shelters, such as may be used for ice fishing, are known and typically include a lightweight flexible enclosure supported by a collapsible frame. While many constructions exist, the flexible enclosure often has multiple side walls, with each side wall connected to adjacent side walls and to a top wall. When the collapsible frame is erected, the enclosure is free standing. Such portable shelters generally are sized to accommodate one or two individuals and their gear, but they certainly may be of larger construction.
The side walls and top wall may be constructed using various sheet materials when forming broad panels, including fabrics, such as canvas, polyester or nylon. Harsh weather conditions to which a shelter may be subjected can present challenges to the durability of the shelter and to the safety and comfort of its users. The shelters may be subjected to very cold temperatures, rain or water, snow, sun, high winds, and in some instances may be subjected to extreme heat or even be located in the close vicinity of a source of fire. Such conditions have led to the development of composite panels, which generally also will be referred to herein as being “fabrics.”
Thus, more modern fabrics have been constructed to be flame resistant and/or to include some form of insulation, so as to improve the safety and comfort available to shelter users. However, such fabrics typically utilize a quilted construction, with patterned stitching lines across the broad surfaces of the panels, which can be problematic. The stitching lines tend to provide a passage for light, exterior or interior air, and moisture. Thus, in when in very cold exterior temperatures, frost may form along the exterior and interior of the stitching lines on the side walls and top wall. As the interior of the enclosure warms, the frost throughout the interior along the stitching lines tends to melt and drip, which is undesirable.
In addition, some ice fishing anglers choose to “sight fish” and/or spear fish, both of which require a very dark environment to be able to see down into the depths of the water. The light intrusion or leakage at the stitching lines of prior art insulated fabrics tends to provide bothersome ambient light that impedes the ability to fish in this manner. On the other hand, to avoid such stitching lines users have had to use shelters having a single layer fabric, which results in an undesirable lack of thermal insulation and reduced comfort.